Dance for it
by peacelivelove14
Summary: This is kinda like Dance Academy but it is a fine arts school so anyways Will Avery make it as a dancer? Will Gracie make it as a singer?
1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe it' Avery thought as she got in the car with her mother. "Are you excited?" Avery's mother said. "Yes I can't believe I dot accepted into the Graystone Fine Arts Academy!" Avery almost screamed. "I can see." Her mother said.

"We're here" Avery's mother said. "Yay" screamed Avery. "Do you need any help with your bags?" said Avery's mother. "No I got it bye I love you." Avery yelled to her mother as she walked away. "Alright bye love you too." Her mother yelled.

She ran up to the door and opened it. She looked around and saw a lot of people walking around and trying to find there rooms. "Are you Avery White" A voice said. She turned around to see a woman "Umm yes" Avery said. "Good here is a map of the house and your room." The women said. "Thanks" Avery said walking away.

After about a half an hour she came up to a room with the number 101 on it. "Yes finally" Avery said as she opened the door. She saw someone sitting on the bed "Hi" She said not looking up. "Hi I'm Avery" Avery said. "Gracie" She said looking up this time. "So what do you go here for?" Avery said. "Singing you?" Gracie said. "Dancing" Avery said. "Hey I heard that there is a before school party tonight want to come?" Gracie said. "But it's the first day of term tomorrow." Avery said. "Exactly we can't do this when term starts" Gracie said. "Um O.K." Avery finally said.

** If you want to see what they had on**** go to my polyvore I am stylelover14-7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yay" Gracie screamed. "O.K. when is it?" Avery asked. "Soon so we need to give you a make over!" Gracie said. "Fine." Avery said in defeat. "O.K. come here

They walked up to where the party is. Avery's red hair flying in her face and Gracie's brown hair flying in her brown eyes. They fix there hair and walked in. Gracie quickly ran over to a boy with light brown hair "Hey Gracie" he said. "Hey Lucas" Gracie said. "And who is this" Lucas said looking at Avery. "Hi I'm Avery" Avery said. "Hi I'm Lucas nice to meet you" said Lucas. "And you" said Avery. "Lucas is going here for dance too" Gracie said. "Hey maybe we will be dance partners" Lucas said. "Maybe" Avery said.

[2 Hours later]

"We need to go it's already 11 o'clock" Avery said to Gracie. "Yes lets go" Gracie said. They started to walk back to the house. They got to the house and walked in there dorm. "Lets get in are PJ's and go to bed" Avery said about ready to fall asleep. "Yes" Gracie said. They changed into there PJ's and fell asleep.

**If you want to see what they had on go to my polyvore I am stylelover14-7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Avery quickly got up and changed into her leotard. She packed her bag with a pair of ballet shoes, a pair of pointe shoes, her cell phone, a water bottle, and anything else she needed. She put a shirt on over her leotard as she heard Gracie start to get up.

"Good morning," Avery said as she walked out of the door. Gracie fallowed a few minutes later. She wore a pair of black ripped jeans, a tank top with flowers on it, a pair of beat up mint green high tops, and a rainbow bracelet. Her hair that was half black and half blonde was curly except for her bangs that laid flat on her head. She had on a little makeup it was mostly some dark read lipstick.

"We should get going," She said as she picked up an apple off the table and took a bite of it.

They walked talking about what we wanted to do after they left here. Gracie wanted to become a famous singer; she might go on one of the shows like American Idol or the X Factor. Avery on the other hand just wanted to do something that involved dancing. Soon they had to part ways because the hall for the singers was on the other side of the campus.

Avery walked to the dance hall thinking about how much fun the school year was going to be. When she finally got there she ran into the locker room and got ready for her first class which was pointe. She took off her shirt so she was in just her leotard and got her pointe shoes out.

She walked into the room in which pointe class was held and saw Lucas. He saw her to and waved her over.

"Hey," She said as she sat down and started to stretch.

"Hey, how was your morning?" He asked

"Good, yours?"

"Fine my roommate wouldn't get up so he is going to be late,"

"What is he here for?"

"Theater,-" He said but was cut off by the teacher

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Monroe your teacher for pointe and the other classical classes," She sounded bitter probably because she didn't like to new hip-hop class. "Don't expect me to go easy on you; you are supposed to be the best in the country. Therefore I will push you harder than ever before; if you thought that your studios were hard than I suggest you leave."

'And there goes the best year ever' Avery thought as she mentally prepared for class.

Gracie walked into the singing classroom and got a few weird looks from the people in it. It was probably because of her hair but she didn't care. She dropped her bag and sat down in the seat next to it.

"Hi, I'm Josiah," The guy that sat next to her said.

"Gracie," she looked at the boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was going to say something but the teacher walked in.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Fay and I will be your teacher. So to start the year off I think I will have you sing the chorus of one of your favorite songs." The middle-aged man said.

He called up the students one by one and they were all really good.

"Josiah," Mr. Fay said.

Josiah got up and started to sing

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

"_A Drop in the Ocean" Ron Pope_

'Wow, he's really good' Gracie thought as he went to sit down

"Gracie," Mr. Fay called

Gracie got up and decided to sing her favorite song "Daylight" by Maroon 5

_When the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

Gracie walked back and sat down next to Josiah who looked impressed. Mr. Fay called up the rest of the people who were all really good.

"For your first homework assignment I want you to take a popular song you would hear on the radio and change it and make it your own. You have one week." Mr. Fay said.

Everyone was getting up and leaving when Josiah said "Good job up there you have a rally good voice"

"Thanks you too" Gracie said as she left.

**really log chapter but I got bored check out there out fits on polyvore I'm stylelover14-7**


End file.
